A Real Person
by SlaYeRGiRLkaL
Summary: Post girl in the fridge. Tempe is drunk Booth needs a drink too but what happens when Bren gets drunk without him Booth listens to Tempe's drunken ramblings and feelings for him BB


After reading a little bit of weird fiction this idea came to me offically last night and I had to write it Takes place after the events of the woman in the fridge and please people check out TV(dot)com The site totally rocks I'm SlayergirlkaL there too

* * *

He walked into the bar thinking that after his day he definitely needed a drink. What he saw he wasn't expecting. He saw Temperance Brennan sitting there with a now empty bottle of vodka and she was telling the bartender that she needed another. He watched her down a portion of the new bottle before walking over to her. 

"Bones," He questioned. She turned her head to look at him. It was obvious that she had downed more than one bottle in the time she had been there. "Look I'm really sorry about this afternoon but…" She cut him off.

"You did what you had to do, I'm not mad anymore," She replied. The look in her eyes showed that she wasn't mad at him, but she was mad at someone else. He stared at her for a few long moments before realizing that she was intoxicated. He lifted her up off of the stool and into his arms.

"Put me down!" She screeched.

"I'm taking you home Temperance, you're drunk," He said.

"I am NOT drunk," She screamed in reply. Everyone's eyes were on the pair as he dragged her out of the bar. She was holding onto her bottle very tightly until he took it from her hand. He shoved her into the passenger seat before getting in himself.

He drove out of the parking lot and onto the main road. They went in silence until they arrived at his house. When they arrived the screaming started.

"I could have driven myself home," She shouted.

"I wasn't going to let you drive. Incase you haven't noticed you are completely smashed."

"I am NOT smashed. I am perfectly capable and sober," She screamed.

"That's a real laugh, you are NOT sober Temperance," He screamed back.

"Give me my bottle back," She screamed.

"No," He said. "Come on Temperance," He said softly as he once again picked her up. He silently unlocked the door and opened it. Still in silence he carried her into his bedroom and laid her down on the bed. "Here you can stay in here, I'll be on the couch," He said before turning to walk out of the room.

"No," She whispered. "Stay with me Booth," She said softly.

She had calmed down quite a bit and now she wanted him to stay in here with her. He walked over slid his shoes off and climbed into the bed with her.

"What's wrong with me?" She asked after a few long moments of silence.

"I don't have the slightest idea," He replied jokingly.

"I mean look at me, I'm sitting here trying to convince you that I'm not drunk when it's incredibly obvious that I am. I can't do anything right. I'm a fucking forensic anthropologist. What the hell is a forensic anthropologist?" He stared at her and chuckled.

Seeley had no idea as to what he should say. All he knew was that his partner was drunk and now had no idea what her job was.

"If they hadn't disappeared I wouldn't be like this. I'd be more like you Seeley. I would understand people, I'd be able to have a real relationship, and I'd be somebody." She had opened up so much with those last few sentences.

"You are somebody," He says in reply.

"Yeah I'm some super intelligent person who doesn't know a thing about pop cultureor the real world or the people who are forced to live in it. I can't relate to people because let's just face it I'm smarter than they are. They know it and I know it."

He slides an arm around her in an attempt at comfort, but it doesn't work. He knows what will comfort her though and he gets up and walks out of the room and doesn't come back until he retrieves the bottle he had placed on his kitchen table.

He takes a large gulp of the clear-looking fluid that resides in the bottle before handing it to her. She takes a few large gulps before handing the bottle back to him and continuing with her earlier thought.

"That's what I really want you know I want to relate to people, to have lasting relationships. That's what everyone wants though isn't it? Everyone wants to feel like they belong, but me I don't belong. I'll never belong." He can hear the sadness that has settled in her voice.

"Sometimes I think about what might have happened. I wonder if things might have gone differently. Would things be different if I hadn't been such a bitch towards my brother after they disappeared?" Her voice told him that she hated herself for not speaking with her brother for so long.

Seeley's arm had wrapped itself around her waist and her head had found its way to his shoulder. Temperance even in her drunken state noticed something different about Seeley or maybe it was something she just hadn't allowed herself to see before. He was a really good listener.

"Maybe I'd be different. I would have never chosen to be a forensic anthropologist when I was fifteen. I wanna be different Seeley. I want to have a real relationship with someone; I want to fall in love." He looked at her, and their eyes locked. She leaned up and kissed him ever so softly. The feelings that were always between them were finding their release. As their lips broke she continued.

"I want to show you the real Temperance Brennan, because I really believe that she is in here somewhere. And I want to show you that I can actually be a people person, and a lot of other stuff that I can't think of right now. And I want to tell you that I'm not blind."

"I never said you were blind," He replied, but she threw her hand over his mouth to stop him from speaking.

"I want to tell you that no matter how stupid I am when it comes to relationships that I do see the sexual tension that has always been between us, and also that I'm only telling you all of this because I am completely stoned." She laughed at the last part. She had released her hand from his mouth allowing him to speak.

"God you're beautiful," He whispered. She continued though, as if she hadn't heard him.

"I know I'm probably repeating myself here but I don't really care, because in case you haven't noticed I'm kind of in love with you. And that is what it all comes down to I want you. I want you to be that person who makes me feel loved and complete and all that other stuff that, that little part of me really wants." He can feel the emotion that her words carry.

"And what does that little part of you really want?" He asks and then he can see her look deep within herself to find the answer.

"It wants you mostly, it wants children, and it wants to be loved," Temperance manages to say.

"I love you," He whispers. "But what is it that you want?"

She looks him in the eyes. The alcohol had taken over her mind for most of her speech, but now her heart spoke up. "I want two things. First off I really want you to make love to me and secondly I'd really like it if I could permanently delete Michael Stires from my memory. But if you could take care of the first… "He cut her off with a sweet kiss.

"I'll take care of that when you're a little bit more sober," He replied. She snuggled her head deeper into his chest before drifting off into dream land. Her last feelings though before sleep had overcome her intoxicated body were of contentment. Temperance Brennan was content because she felt like a real person now, a person who had thoughts of what if, a person who had made wrong decisions, a person who was in love for the first time in her life.

Temperance Brennan was a real live normal person.

* * *

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW any flames with be used to keep me warm when the weather here becomes cold again 


End file.
